The Wedding Declaration
by seizenber
Summary: Di malam pesta kelulusan, Satsuki menyatakan kepada Daiki bahwa ia akan berkuliah di luar kota yang berujung dengan mereka membuat sebuah taruhan./ "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali ke Tokyo 10 tahun kemudian. Dan bila salah satu dari kita masih melajang, maka kita akan menikah."/ "Apa? Kalau Tetsu-kun melamarku bagaimana?"/ "Tinggal batalkan," jawab Daiki santai./ For allihyun.


_Untuk memenuhi challenge-fic kak **allihyun. **Untuk kak Alay, maaf ya bila fic ini tidak bisa membuatmu puas hingga mencapai klimaks :"(  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Fujimaki Tadatoshi. And I don't take any profit from this fic unless the joyful_

**_Warning:_**_seperti biasa, typo, OOC, fluff!overload lol, fan-service lol, sisa kekurangannya di tangan readers aja. Mungkin ada sesuatu kekurangan yg belum gue masukin ke_ **warning**

* * *

_**The Wedding Declaration**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

_For __**allihyun**_

* * *

Suara musik di aula besar Touou Gakuen menggema keras yang anehnya bukan memberi efek sakit di telinga justru membuat yang mendengarnya semakin lincah berjoget ke sana-sini. Bahkan suara sang vokalis _band_ yang menjadi bintang tamu di malam pesta kelulusan itu nyaris tenggelam dalam riuhnya sorakan para alumni baru tersebut.

Beberapa murid cowok saling merangkul—yang untungnya tidak menimbulkan pikiran negatif—saling berjoget bersama atau sesekali diiringi dengan loncatan asal. Terlihat beberapa murid mendelik karena tak sengaja tersenggol dan sisanya hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Ada juga yang seperti Sakurai Ryou yang minumannya tumpah membasahi kemeja putihnya—anehnya dirinyalah yang meminta maaf.

Sementara itu di barisan terdepan dekat dengan panggung terlihat beberapa murid perempuan berjejeran dengan teriakan melengking seolah mereka sedang menaiki _jet coaster_. Dan teriakan mereka tersebut berbanding lurus dengan tingkah sang vokalis, dimana suara para gadis _banshee_ itu akan semakin naik satu oktaf ketika sang vokalis membalas salaman-yang-tak-bisa-disebut-jabatan tangan mereka.

Para guru duduk dengan tenang di setiap kursi yang telah disediakan khusus untuk mereka. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang berusaha maklum melihat _kegilaan_ murid mereka, ada yang tertawa sampai turut serta dengan menjadi _autis_ dalam waktu satu malam, bahkan ada yang bisa-bisanya tertidur dalam keadaan ramai seperti itu.

"Oi, Satsuki," pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di kursinya melirik gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu tak terlihat menangkap panggilannya karena sepasang mata _magenta_ itu masih terfokus pada keidiotan teman-teman seangkatan mereka. Selain itu, suara dentuman _drum_ juga semakin menggila. Ah, dasar musik sialan.

Daiki menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menyenggol tangan Satsuki yang untungnya berhasil menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Dai-_chan_! Lain kali jangan menyenggol tanganku seperti menyenggol Kagamin! Aku ini kan perempuan," protes gadis itu dengan pipinya yang digembungkan.

"Terserah, aku mau pulang," kata Daiki seraya beranjak bangun meninggalkan aula tersebut.

"Eh, Dai-_chan_! Tunggu dulu!" Satsuki meraih tas tangannya dan segera menyusul teman kecilnya itu ke luar aula. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir mengenai Daiki yang tak bisa berbaik hati dengan membiarkannya menikmati kebahagiaannya di saat terakhir menginjakkan kaki sebagai murid Touou.

Pemuda itu sudah menghilang saat Satsuki baru bisa menghirup udara luar. Ke mana Daiki sekarang? Ia tahu pemuda itu memang memiliki gerakan yang cepat—khususnya saat bermain basket—tapi ia tak pernah mengira bahwa itu berpengaruh dalam hal seperti ini. Namun, bukan "Momoi Satsuki teman sejak kecil Aomine Daiki yang serba tahu mengenai pemuda itu" namanya bila Satsuki tidak tahu keberadaan Daiki sekarang ini.

Gadis itu memberanikan diri memasuki gedung yang biasa digunakan sebagai saran belajar-mengajar. Memang hanya aula saja sepertinya yang dibiarkan bernuansa _hidup_ sementara gedung yang tengah dimasuki Satsuki sekarang dibiarkan terlihat seperti gedung bekas pembantaian.

Udara dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Bila tahu seperti ini, Satsuki pasti akan siaga membawa kardigannya. Bukan salahnya juga mengenakan _dress_ merah selutut dengan kedua bahunya yang terbuka. Sudah menjadi ketentuan di undangan pesta kelulusan Touou dimana murid perempuan mengenakan _dress_ merah sementara yang laki-laki mengenakan setelan jas hitam.

Tak berapa lama kemudian gadis itu sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Dan memang benar Daiki berada di sana, pemuda itu kini tengah berbaring dengan jasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya.

"Kalau tidak ingin memakainya, setidaknya kau bisa bersikap _baik_ pada jasmu dengan tidak menggeletakkannya begitu saja, Dai-_chan_," sahutnya seraya duduk di samping tubuh Daiki. Diraihnya jas pemuda itu dan dirapihkannya.

"Berisik," gumam Daiki dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak ingin lebih lama di sana? Biasanya kau senang dengan acara meriah seperti ini."

"Iya, tapi aku tidak norak seperti mereka, kautahu itu sendiri, Satsuki," jawabnya.

Gadis itu memeluk kedua lututnya, "Setidaknya kau bisa berusaha untuk menikmati pestanya. Ayolah, Dai-_chan_, ini adalah malam terakhirmu di sini."

"Oi, aku hanya lulus bukan mati," timpal Daiki yang langsung dibalas Satsuki dengan cubitan pelan di pipi pemuda itu.

"Aku serius. Maksudku, ini kan pesta kelulusanmu—kelulusan _kita_. Dan, tolonglah Dai-_chan_, ini adalah acara _prom_ SMA. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah "Jangan sia-siakan masa SMA-mu, sebab itu adalah masa yang paling indah dan takkan pernah kau lupakan"? Ini hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidupmu," ceramah gadis yang merupakan manajer tim basket Touou itu.

Daiki menatap gadis itu malas, "Itu omongan orang tua jaman dulu. Hanya omong kosong. Lagipula jangan kau samakan masa SMA _orang tua_ dengan masa SMA _orang muda_, Satsuki."

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, "Huh, dasar _nyebelin_! Sesekali kau harus bisa mengekspresikan kegembiraanmu, Dai-_chan_. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi _gila_ hanya untuk malam ini saja. Bukankah ini yang selalu kau inginkan dengan Tetsu-_kun_, Ki -_chan_, Akashi-_kun_, Midorin, Muk-_kun_ sejak dulu? Kau bahkan sampai galau di malam kelulusan SMP."

_Ace_ Touou itu membuang muka, "Astaga, Satsuki. Itu _dulu_. Lagipula saat itu aku masih bocah. Selain itu, tolong garis bawahi; kami berbeda sekolah sekarang. Dan kutekankan, aku tidak galau hanya karena pesta kelulusan kami berjalan tidak lancar seperti yang kuharapkan di Teiko."

Diam-diam pemuda itu melirik teman sejak kecilnya itu melalui sudut pandang matanya. Gadis itu kini terdiam dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada sang rembulan yang seolah menjadi satu-satunya penerang mereka di gedung gelap nan menyeramkan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Daiki teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, tadi pagi kaubilang mau mengatakan sesuatu," sahut Daiki membuat perhatian gadis itu kini sepenuhnya tertuju kepadanya.

"Oh, yang tadi. Em, iya…," gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Daiki hapal betul dengan sikap Satsuki yang satu ini. Gadis itu pasti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Jadi?" tanya Daiki tak sabar karena terlalu lama melihatnya bersikap tak jelas. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat bibir Satsuki yang bergerak pelan seolah sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Kaubicara apa, sih?" ia bertanya lagi. Kali ini ia mengambil posisi duduk sehingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"… kuliah di luar kota."

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang aku akan kuliah di luar kota!" seru Satsuki agak kesal karena melihat respon lamban dari sahabatnya itu. _Duh, Dai-_chan_, ganteng minta ampun begitu sayangnya budeg—eh tunggu? Apa tadi?_

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Daiki mencerna dengan sempurna tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir gadis _pinky_ itu. Tiba-tiba kedua alisnya bertautan dengan sepasang manik biru yang mengecil seolah baru saja mendapat berita bahwa Horikita Mai hilang bagaikan lenyap ditelan bumi.

"Kau bercanda, ya?!"

"Kalau aku bercanda kenapa kau tidak tertawa?" balas Satsuki.

"Oh, tentu saja aku akan tertawa bila lawakanmu tidak jayus, Satsuki," Daiki membalasnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja aku serius, Aomine-Daiki-teman-kecilku-yang-idiot!" Satsuki menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin memberitahumu sejak seminggu yang lalu—"

"Dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?!" protes pemuda _tan_ itu.

"Setidaknya aku _sudah_ memberitahumu," balas Satsuki berusaha membela dirinya.

"Jangan bilang yang lain sudah tahu lebih dulu."

"Tentu saja kau yang pertama…," gadis itu menjeda ucapannya saat melihat tatapan mengancam dari Daiki yang membuatnya akhirnya menyerah, "Oke. Kau yang terakhir. Kuharap kau tidak marah."

"Oh ya, tentu saja aku tidak akan marah denganmu, Satsuki. Meski aku adalah orang terakhir," jawabnya dengan nada sarkarstik.

"Hei, itu karena aku tidak tega untuk memberitahumu—"

"Berarti kau _sudah_ tega karena _telah_ memberitahuku," potong Daiki membuat sahabatnya itu cemberut seketika.

"Iya, aku mengaku salah. Bukan mauku juga untuk kuliah di luar kota. Kalau aku pergi, nanti yang mengurusimu siapa—"

"Kau bukan Ibuku! Aku bisa menjaga diri, aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh asuhanmu terus."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja meninggalkan Dai-_chan_ agak mengkhawatirkan," Daiki mendelik ke arahnya, "Selain itu, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-teman di sini. Aku akan berada di Hokkaido dan itu kan cukup jauh dari Tokyo. Namun pekerjaan Ayah mengharuskannya untuk menetap di sana."

Kemudian mereka saling terdiam dengan membiarkan suasana kesunyian malam itu diisi oleh suara jangkrik ataupun deru angin yang bertiup di atap sekolah. Terlihat malam ini lebih banyak bintang yang bertaburan daripada malam-malam yang biasanya. Namun, pemandangan langit yang indah tak begitu menarik perhatian Daiki sekarang.

Matanya diam-diam mengintip dari sudut pandangnya, memerhatikan pahatan sempurna yang diciptakan-Nya. Sapuan angin malam menyapu halus rambut merah muda Satsuki sehingga beberapa helai rambutnya menutup wajah gadis itu yang kemudian ia singkirkan ke belakang telinganya.

Daiki tidak sebodoh yang orang lain kira. Ia tahu bahwa semua orang yang mengenalnya kerap kali mengecapnya bodoh atau buta karena tak melirik Satsuki. Tsk! Pikirkanlah, ia jelas-jelas tahu dada Mai-_chan_ besar dan itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Daiki _juga_ dapat melihat bahwa gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecilpun turut _tumbuh_ menjadi sosok yang menarik perhatian kaum Adam.

Ini bukan semata-mata karena Daiki lebih memerhatikan dada Satsuki. Oke, ia akui bahwa Satsuki memiliki dada yang di atas rata-rata—dan sesuai tipenya. Dan ia tidak buta untuk melihat kecantikan gadis itu, bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil sekalipun. Hanya saja akan terasa aneh bila tiba-tiba saja ia membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh dan parahnya untuk gadis itu.

Bukan berarti Daiki tipe orang yang mengambil filosofi "Yang namanya sahabat tidak boleh jadi pacar". Dan ia juga tidak akan menolak bila pada dasarnya ia memang sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan Satsuki. Namun, ia yakin baik dirinya dan gadis itu tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan hubungan yang lebih jauh dari sekedar sahabat atau saudara.

Ini bukanlah mengenai penampilan, namun mengenai perasaannya—ah, ia sendiri bimbang apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Satsuki.

"Kau … kau akan berapa lama di sana?" akhirnya Daiki membuka pembicaraan kembali. Menyayangkan sikap Satsuki yang tidak secerewet biasanya.

"Entahlah, bisa bertahun-tahun."

Jawaban gadis itu membuatnya membulatkan mata. Bertahun-tahun katanya? Pfft—yang benar saja! Apa bertahun-tahun di sini bisa disamakan dengan bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat? Dan tolong perhatikan bahwa bertahun-tahun mengartikan bahwa itu akan mengambil waktu yang sangat amat lama.

"Oh," gumam Daiki sambil memandang langit biru gelap di atasnya.

"Hanya 'oh' saja? Apa kau tidak punya respon lain?" tanya Satsuki dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia tahu pemuda di sampingnya sangat cuek, tapi reaksinya benar-benar di luar dugaan gadis itu. Hei, mereka itu sudah berteman sejak masih di TK. Bagaimana mungkin Daiki tidak merasa kehilangan—

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Satsuki."

Gadis itu terhenyak mendengar pengakuan Daiki. Sontak saja ia menolehkan kepalanya ke pemuda yang masih tak memalingkan pandangannya dari taburan bintang di langit. Meski pemuda itu mengucapkannya dalam bisikan, ia yakin kalau kalimat pengakuan tadi diucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bukan hanya karena "Intuisi perempuan", ia tahu karena ia mengenal Daiki lebih dari siapapun.

"Kau pasti orang yang paling kurindukan, Dai-_chan_."

Daiki menyeringai tipis, "Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu kepada Tetsu, Sa—oi! Kau kenapa menangis?!"

Pemuda itu mendadak panik dan merasa bersalah entah kenapa ketika melihat kedua mata Satsuki sudah dibanjiri air mata. Pipinya yang selalu digembungkan bila tengah kesal terlihat basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Isak tangis mulai mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Aku sedih karena aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu dalam beberapa tahun ini. Pekerjaan Ayah pasti memakan waktu yang begitu lama untuk menetap di sana. Aku pasti merindukan semuanya yang ada di sini. Nanti kalau aku tidak ada di sini, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak membolos saat jam pelajaran ataupun saat latihan? Nanti siapa yang mengatur pengeluaranmu bila kau memborong semua majalah Mai—"

Satsuki tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dikarenakan telunjuk Daiki menempel pada bibirnya.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, Satsuki. Sepertinya suara vokalis tadi agak merusak otakmu. Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang karena sekarang sudah semakin malam saja. Ibumu menitipkanmu padaku," pemuda itu beranjak berdiri dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu untuk mengikuti tindakannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah ke luar dari kawasan sekolah, mereka sudah berada di jalan setapak yang akan menjadi jalan utama menuju rumah mereka yang kebetulan memang berdekatan. Biasanya di sekitar jalan setapak sana akan diramaikan oleh anak-anak kecil yang berlarian setiap mereka pulang sekolah. Kali ini terlihat jauh lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Tiba-tiba Satsuki berhenti sehingga membuat Daiki yang beberapa langkah di depannya turut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya, "Dai-_chan_ tidak peka! Aku kan pakai sepatu hak tinggi, jangan jalan cepat begitu dong. Kaupikir kakiku tidak sakit apa?"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan saja sepatumu," jawab Daiki seenaknya.

"Aku tidak mau berjalan tanpa alas kaki di tempat umum! Setidaknya kau bisa berjalan lebih pelan dan akan jauh lebih baik bila kau membantuku berjalan."

"Kita tidak bisa lama-lama, Satsuki. Apa kau tidak bisa mencium aroma hujan? Jas ini mahal, Ibuku bisa mengomel bila jas yang menurutnya berharga ini sampai basah karena hujan. Ayo, kita harus segera sampai di rumah."

"Aku tahu ini mau hujan, dari tadi aku kedinginan soalnya. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa sedikit lebih pelan supaya kakiku tidak lecet," Satsuki tetap mempertahankan keinginannya seraya menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada.

"Cepatlah, Satsuki! Itu kan hanya lecet, menurutku itu wajar untuk perempuan yang baru pertama kali memakai sepatu hak."

"Dai-_chan_, seharusnya kau lebih _gentle_ dengan perempuan dong! Kalau kau begitu terus yang ada malah kau susah mendapat pacar suatu saat nanti. Semua perempuan kan menyukai pria yang baik, romantis, dan perhatian—juga peka terhadap perempuan."

Daiki mendengus, "Masa bodoh. Lagipula tidak semua perempuan kuperhatikan akan selalu menuntut pacarnya harus sering perhatian, romantis, dan sebagainya. Coba kaulihat si tante bule yang sekarang menjadi teman kencan Kagami. Kaupikir orang macam Kagami akan romantis begitu?"

"Siapa tahu saja! Menurut intuisiku sebagai perempuan, Kagamin itu mungkin sepertimu bila dilihat dari luar, tetapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat perhatian dan lembut terhadap perempuan. Jadi wajar saja Alex-_san_ betah dengan Kagamin—"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mengartikan aku tidak bisa seperti pria idaman banyak perempuan?!"

"Kau merasa tersindir?" tanya balik Satsuki.

"Kau mengatakan seolah-olah aku sudah kalah dari Bakagami itu!" balas Daiki kesal.

"Makanya buktikan, Dai-_chan_."

"Kenapa aku harus membuktikannya kepadamu? Kau bahkan bukan pa—" Daiki menyeringai tipis, "Oh, atau sebenarnya kau itu diam-diam berharap jadi pacarku, ya?"

Satsuki melotot, "Enak saja! Dai-_chan no aho_! Mana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu! Kalau begitu buktikan dengan cara lain."

Daiki memasang pose berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat sebuah perjanjian atau bisa dibilang ini semacam taruhan?"

"Taruhan itu tidak baik—"

"Tuh kan kau menghindar."

"Aku tidak menghindar!" Satsuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Oke, aku terima tantanganmu! Sebutkan perjanjian atau bisa dibilang taruhan kita!"

"Emm, begini taruhannya. Bila 10 tahun kemudian kau kembali ke Tokyo dalam keadaan masih melajang, maka kau harus melakukan apapun yang kusuruh sebagai ganti rugi. Dan kalau aku yang masih melajang, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sesuai perintahmu. Dan masing-masing dalam waktu seminggu."

"Eh?! Tapi bagaimana kalau misalnya dalam 10 tahun itu kita sama-sama masih melajang?" tanya Satsuki.

Daiki berpikir lagi, "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali ke Tokyo 10 tahun kemudian. Dan bila kita sama-sama masih melajang, maka kita akan menikah."

"Oh, begitu—APA?!"

Alis kiri Daiki naik, "Kenapa?"

"Kau—yang benar saja?! Kalau Tetsu-_kun_ melamarku bagaimana?"

Daiki setelah memutar bosan bola matanya, "Repot sekali kau ini, tinggal batalkan saja." _Pernikahanmu dengan Tetsu, itu juga bila dia berpikir akan melamarmu_, pikir Daiki.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau cukup bernyali untuk menerima tantanganku, Satsuki?" tanya Daiki dengan nada menantang yang langsung dibalas serupa oleh Satsuki.

"Siapa takut? Kita lihat hasilnya 10 tahun lagi. Berarti, selama 10 tahun ini kita tidak boleh berhubungan. Baik melalui _chatting_, sms, telepon, _webcam_ atau apapun."

"Oi! Kita tidak membuat perjanjian untuk _lost-contact_!" protes Daiki.

"Aku tahu, kita akan kembali normal setelah hari terakhirku di sana untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Justru tidak akan seru bila kau sudah mengetahui pasanganku ataupun aku mengetahui bahwa kau masih bujang lapuk."

"Hhh, kau itu—oi! Enak saja kau menyebutku—"

"Pssst! Jangan berisik, ini sudah malam tahuuu," kemudian Satsuki mengulurkan tangannya, "_Deal or no deal_?"

Daiki mendengus, tanpa menjawab apapun kemudian ia membalas jabat tangan Satsuki. Dan malam itu menjadi malam pertemuan mereka yang terakhir sampai 10 tahun yang akan datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_10 tahun kemudian…_

Pemuda berambut _navy_ itu mengerang kesal tepat ketika terdengar bunyi berisik dari jam wekernya. Matanya masih terlihat amat sayu saat terbuka untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang ini. Matahari sudah berada di puncaknya ternyata, setidaknya Daiki bersyukur hari ini tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Kalaupun ada, dia juga tidak peduli mau masuk atau tidak.

Ia menguap lebar seraya merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Tak sengaja ia melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin lemari pakaian yang kebetulan sejajar dengan posisi duduknya. Di pantulan cermin tersebut terlihat jelas lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi kantung kedua matanya. Ah, sudah resikonya sebagai seorang polisi harus selalu siap siaga menerima tugas di jam kapanpun, meski itu dalam artian jam tidurnya sendiri.

Dengan malas ia beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hanya dalam 15 menit pria itu sudah ke luar dari kamar mandinya hanya dengan celana pendek sementara bagian tubuh atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Handuk putih melingkar di belakang lehernya dan sesekali ia menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering di atas meja _buffet_. Diraihnya benda komunikasi tersebut dan melihat sebuah nomer tak dikenal. Kemudian Daiki mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Ha—"

"DAI-_CHAAAN_!"

Refleks saja Daiki menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Keningnya mengerut kesal mendengar teriakan histeris dan berlebihan tersebut yang tak lain dan sudah pasti dari Satsuki. Mendadak kekesalan itu memudar seolah lenyap entah ke mana saat menyadari sesuatu bahwa ia merindukan suara gadis itu.

"Dasar berisik. Kau tidak perlu berteriak segala mentang-mentang tidak berhubungan selama 10 tahun."

Daiki yakin gadis itu pasti menggembungkan kedua pipinya seperti biasanya bila ia kesal.

"Dasar tidak peka! Aku merindukanmu, bodoh! Apa kau tidak merindukan sahabatmu yang super cantik ini?" terdengar suara Satsuki yang tengah menahan tawa. Daiki sendiri diam-diam mengulum senyum tipis mendengar kalimat narsisnya.

"Bagaimana, ya? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku daripada mengurusi hal tidak penting seperti; apakah aku harus merindukanmu atau tidak?"

"Dai-_chan_!"

Daiki mengeluarkan kekehannya, "Dasar kepedean, kecantikanmu masih di bawah Mai-_chan_ tahu."

"Tapi, aku cantik, kaaaan?" gadis itu bertanya dengan kekehan yang terdengar lembut di telinga mantan _Ace_ Touou tersebut.

"Berisik."

"Huuuh, dasar. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong besok malam kaupergi tidak ke acara reuni Teiko?" tanya Satsuki.

Pria itu terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Satsuki awalnya sampai secara tak sengaja ia melihat kalender di kamarnya. Ia yakin bahwa hanya dirinya seorang yang pernah melingkari tanggal "5" di kalender tersebut dengan spidol merah. Apalagi di catatan kaki kalender tersebut terlihat jelas tulisannya; "Reuni Teikou by Akashi-kopat".

"Oh, iya. Mungkin," jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Heeeh? Jawabanmu tidak niat sekali, sih. Pasti kau baru bangun tidur, ya? Inilah kenapa aku sangat khawatir meninggalkanmu waktu itu—"

"Ck, berisik. Itu kan sudah lewat, lagipula kau juga akan kembali ke Tokyo," potongnya.

Terdengar jeda beberapa detik, "Oh iya, yang waktu itu … masih berlaku?"

Daiki merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut, "Kenapa? Sepertinya aku mencium bau kekalahan di sini."

"Enak saja—aduh!" tiba-tiba Satsuki merintih.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa mengaduh begitu?" tanya Daiki agak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku akan berangkat menuju Tokyo. Tadi ada seorang kakek yang tidak sengaja menyenggolku makanya aku mengaduh," kata Satsuki, "Oh iya, lanjut lagi. Aku masih belum kalah, Dai-_chan_. Akan aku buktikan dengan membuat lututmu lemas sampai bergetar hebat bila kupertemukan kau dengan calon suamiku di reuni besok malam."

Sejenak, pria itu tak sadar menahan napas saat mendengar ucapan Satsuki. Dadanya terasa ngilu mendengarnya, entah kenapa. Sungguh malas sekali untuk mengakuinya, akan tetapi bila harus jujur Daiki merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban dari Satsuki. Ia pikir mungkin itu hanya karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah kalah—mengingat ia sendiri masih melajang.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Kutunggu besok malam dan hati-hati di jalan, ya," dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Satsuki, ia langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Ia menghela napas dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut biru gelapnya secara asal sehingga membuat efek berantakan pada rambutnya tersebut.

Sudah cukup dengan kekalahannya melawan Kagami dulu, kali ini ia harus merasakan yang namanya kalah lagi oleh seorang pria yang bahkan tak dikenalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekilas rasa _déjà vu_ mendadak muncul ketika ia memasuki ruang aula besar SMP Teiko. Mengingatkannya akan suasana pesta perpisahan Touou 10 tahun silam, hanya saja beberapa lokasi yang terlihat membedakan. Ia hanya bisa mengenali 2-3 wajah seperti Nijimura, si brengsek Haizaki (ia masih ingat betapa serunya meninju wajah pemuda itu setelah kemenangan Kise), dan pelatihnya sendiri. Kalau ia homo, mungkin ia akan mengakui bahwa Nijimura sangat tampan dalam fisik matangnya.

"Aominecchi!"

Ia menoleh ke belakang di mana Kise berlari menghampirinya. Sedikit prihatin sebenarnya dengan kondisi teman setimnya saat di masih di Teiko dulu. Ia sendiri masih tidak percaya orang yang paling tua di Kiseki no Sedai hanya bermental anak TK. Ironis, bukan?

"Oi, Kise," ia menanggapinya dengan malas.

"_Doumo_, Kise-_kun_."

Hening beberapa saat.

"TETSU!" Daiki tersentak melihat sosok Kuroko yang sudah ada di sampingnya. Benar-benar manusia satu itu, meski 10 tahun sudah berlalu tetap saja hawa kehadirannya tidak menebal sedikitpun seperti umurnya.

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise hendak memeluk Kuroko yang untungnya lebih gesit untuk menghindar sehingga Kise harus mengalami adegan romantic; "berciuman dengan lantai".

"Tolong lebih dewasa, Kise-_kun_."

"Hidoiii~! Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi jahat denganku-_ssu_!" seru Kise kepada Midorima.

Midorima meliriknya, "… _shinu_."

"Hidoiii~!" Kise menarik-narik lengan kemeja Midorima, "Kita kan teman seperjuangan-_ssu_. Bela aku sebagai temanmu, Midorimacchi~!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyatakan kita berteman, bodoh—hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan-_nanodayo_?!" Midorima melotot kepada Kise yang baru saja mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Oh tidak, _lucky-item_ miliknya hari ini—

"Pfft—HAHAHA!" gelak tawa Kise menggema sehingga membuat beberapa orang di dekat mereka refleks menoleh, "Maaf, semuanya."

Midorima menahan kekesalannya, "Kise! Kembalikan—"

"Ne, Aominecchi, coba lihat apa ini!" ia menunjukkan sebuah benda yang familiar sekali di mata Daiki, "Pfft—bahahaha! Midorimacchi membawa _lipstick_-_ssu_! Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa selera _lipstick_-mu bagus juga; _Maybelline_ warna _baby pink_."

Daiki melempar tatapan jenaka kepada si mata empat, "Oi, Midorima. Dari mana kau mendapat benda hebat begitu?"

"Be-berisik kalian!" ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Hari ini _Oha-Asa_ bilang benda keburuntunganku adalah _lipstick_ berwarna merah muda-_nanodayo_. Ibu dan istriku hanya memiliki warna merah, sementara adikku lebih sering memakai _lipbalm_ dibanding _lipstick_. Jadi—"

"Ah! Pasti kau meminjam dari Momocchi, kan?!" Kise menunjuk hidung Midorima. Namun, pemuda berambut hijau itu membuang muka setelah merebut _lipstick_ tersebut sehingga bisa dipastikan tebakan Kise memang benar sepenuhnya.

Ah, iya, Daiki baru sadar ia tidak melihat kehadiran Satsuki.

"Kenapa, Aominecchi? Sepertinya mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang," tanya Kise melihat Daiki yang celingak-celinguk.

"Momoi tidak akan datang-_nanodayo_. Kata Momoi dia ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Dia bilang saat aku meminjam _lucky-item_ hari ini kepadanya," sahut Midorima seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Daiki terbelalak mendengar perkataan Midorima.

"Aominecchi, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kalian seharusnya bertetangga?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Dasar bodoh, kaulupa dia sudah punya apartemen sendiri semenjak mendapat pekerjaan?" Midorima menggeleng prihatin. Sementara Daiki sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai keabsenan Satsuki di reuni yang penting ini.

"Aku baru ingat kemarin Momoi-_san_ mengajakku untuk bertemu," sahut Kuroko membuat perhatian tiga pria di dekatnya kini terfokus pada dirinya, "Momoi-_san_ secara tidak langsung mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya ke acara ini. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur membuat janji untuk pergi bersama Akashi-_kun_. Padahal ia baru sampai di Tokyo."

Daiki terdiam mendengar pengakuan Kuroko. Sampai tiba-tiba ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi dan membuat Midorima, Kuroko, serta Kise memandangnya bingung. Ah, Satsuki, ia tidak pernah ingat gadis itu akan se-_tsundere_ ini. Apa virus Midorima memengaruhinya?

"Aominecchi, kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Kau terlihat seram-_ssu_," komentar Kise.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Omong-omong, kupikir daripada ia mengajak Kuroko, Momoi akan pergi bersamamu ke acara membosankan ini. Menyampingkan fakta gadis itu menyukai Kuroko," timpal Midorima.

Daiki tak menjawab apapun, namun ia berpamitan dengan mereka untuk menjalankan misinya menuju rumah Satsuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan musik yang amat mengilukan hati mengiringi perjalan sepasang kekasih dalam film romansa menyedihkan di layar televisi. Beberapa kali Satsuki menghapus air matanya yang tak pernah berhenti menetes sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton film Thailand berjudul "I Miss You" itu.

Tangannya mengambil selembar tisu lagi. Isak tangi mengalun pelan dari bibirnya sementara matanya tak pernah sedetikpun berpaling dari layar televisi di kamarnya. Ia mengelap tetesan air mata di pipinya dengan tisu tersebut dan kemudian mengelap ujung hidungnya yang berair.

Kalau boleh jujur, Satsuki menangis bukan sepenuhnya karena film tersebut. Rasanya menyedihkan sekali hidupnya. Ia pikir setelah mengajak bertemu Kuroko kemarin sore maka rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar nan sempurna. Bahkan penolakan Kuroko kemarin benar-benar menyakitkan.

"_Tetsu-kun, sebenarnya—"_

"_Ah, maaf, Momoi-san. Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk segera menemuinya sekarang juga. Aku akan pergi dengan Akashi-kun besok malam, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok. Aku sangat menunggu kehadiran Momoi-san dan Aomine-kun."_

"_Tetsu-kun…," gadis itu memandangnya tak percaya, "Aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama."_

Menyedihkan, bahkan ia sudah ditolak sebelum mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba Satsuki dikejutkan dengan suara aneh dari dapur. Gadis itu langsung mematikan televisi dan berjalan ke luar kama, seketika saja jantungnya berdegub kencang. Ah, sayang sekali Ibunya sedang di rumah keluarga Aomine. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak memanggil Ibunya ketika suara gaduh dari dapur semakin terdengar jelas kala ia nyaris mencapai ruangan tersebut.

Tangannya berusaha mencari saklar lampu dapur. Dan ketika tangannya menemukan apa yang dicari, Satsuki merasakan sesuatu menyentuh punggung tangannya yang membuatnya refleks berteriak.

"Aaa—emm!"

"Berisik!" komentar Daiki yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Satsuki. Tangan pemuda itu membekap erat mulut Satsuki demi mencegah kesalahpahaman.

"Dai-_chan no baka_!" sembur Satsuki setelah menyingkirkan tangan sahabatnya itu, "Lain kali jangan mengagetkanku! Kupikir ada pencuri."

"Aku mengetuk pintu rumahmu, bodoh. Tapi yang kudengar malah suara rintihan dan isak tangis perempuan, nyaris kukira itu suara hantu perempuan."

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Satsuki meninju lengan atas Daiki dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Satsuki! Awas!"

Terlalu terlambat karena akhirnya gadis itu terpleset. Dan sebelum Satsuki merasakan tubuhnya menghantam lantai, yang ia rasakan justru sesuatu yang mencengkeram erat … kedua payudaranya.

Satsuki melotot karena pemuda itu menggenggam erat daerah terlarang pada tubuhnya.

Daiki melotot karena baru menyadari betapa besar dan padatnya dada bulat gadis itu.

"LEPASKAN, MESUM!"

_Buag!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda _tan_ itu menempelkan saputangan yang sudah diisi es batu ke luka memar di sudut bibirnya. Satsuki memandang pemuda itu masih dengan tatapan kesal dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Demi Tuhan, kenapa dari sekian banyak pria yang dikenalinya harus pemuda di depannya itu yang pertama kali menyentuh bagian yang hanya boleh disentuh suaminya nanti?

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Satsuki memecah keheningan.

"Perlu kulakukan hal yang sama denganmu?" tanya balik Daiki.

Gadis itu langsung _manyun_, "Aku serius. Lagipula ini semua salahmu juga tahu!"

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku masih terpikirkan untung menolongmu sebelum kau jatuh ke lantai," timpal Daiki berusaha membela dirinya. Sebenarnya posisinya di sini orang baik yang salah memilih jalan bila bisa dijadikan pengibaratan.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu me-me-me—ah! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Berisik. Kalau kau berteriak terus yang ada kau akan memancing para tetangga yang kemungkinan mengira kau sedang diperkosa maling."

"Aku memang _nyaris_ diperkosa oleh orang yang _nyaris_ kukira adalah maling," kata Satsuki penuh penekanan.

"Oi! Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Satsuki. Setidaknya yang tadi jauh lebih nikmat daripada kau harus jatuh membentur lan—hei! Jangan cubit aku sekeras itu!" Daiki protes sambil mengelus cepat pada bagian punggung tangannya yang dicubit Satsuki.

"Jangan ngomong jorok, Dai-_chan_!"

"Siapa yang bicara jorok? Itu pengetahuan Biologi tahu."

"Kepalamu biologi?! Di sekolah manapun tidak pernah diajarkan masalah nikmat atau tidak nikmat—"

"Itu karena para guru kurang berpengalaman dalam rumah tangga mereka sendiri. Sudahlah, lagipula aku tadi juga memperingatimu sebelum kau nyaris terpleset. Tadi di dapur aku menaruh dua es krim di _freezer_ dan saat mengambil minum secara tidak sengaja aku menempuhkan isi gelasku ke lantai. Sebelum aku membersihkannya, kau sudah datang saja," jelas Daiki panjang lebar.

Satsuki tak menjawab apapun karena masih _bete_ dengan pemuda satu ini.

"Oi, ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau ketularan Midorima?" tanya Daiki sedikit meledek. Gadis itu mengerti arah pembicaraannya dan tak sadar pipinya memerah.

"A-aku—"

"Aku tak pernah ingat kalau kau begitu _tsundere_."

Satsuki menggigit bibir bawahnya, "… iya, aku kalah. Puas?!"

Pemuda itu terbahak, "Dasar! Untung tadi Tetsu memberitahuku."

"Lalu, sekarang kau mau apa? Aku kan sudah kalah taruhan."

"Em," Daiki tampak berpikir, "Aku ingin kau—"

Satsuki menatapnya harap-harap cemas bila pemuda itu meminta hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku ingin kau melayani 3 permintaan untukku."

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Satsuki bingung. Namun, Daiki tak membalas perkataannya melainkan ke luar dari kamar Satsuki untuk kembali menuju dapur. Gadis itu turut mengikuti jejaknya ke sana dan kemudian menemukan pria itu tengah mengambil sesuatu dari _freezer_. Ternyata ia mengambil 2 es krim yang mungkin dibelinya saat menuju ke sini.

"Pertama, aku memerintahmu untuk menghabiskan es krim ini!" perintahnya setelah memberikan sebuah plastik es krim kepada Satsuki sementara ia memakan miliknya.

Satsuki menahan tawa, "Dai-_chan_, jangan karena ini berpengaruh besar terhadap Tetsu-_kun_ maka ini akan berpengaruh hal yang sama kepadamu."

Pemuda itu memandangnya malas, "Bodoh. Untuk apa aku memberikan stik _winner_ kepadamu? Sudah sana, makan dan habiskan. Hargai uangku setidaknya."

Tak mau memperpanjang masalah, Satsuki mengikuti perintah temannya itu. Sementara milik Daiki sudah habis dan sebelum membuangnya, stik es krimnya ia tunjukkan kepada Satsuki.

"Lihat, punyaku sama sekali tak ada unsure _winner_ jadi tidak mungkin aku memakai cara konyol seperti Tetsu dengan memberi stik _winner_ kepadamu supaya kau naksir aku."

Gadis itu tak menjawab, matanya memandang punggung Daiki yang sudah lebih dulu pergi menuju ruang keluarga. Dan tepat saat es krim tersebut habis, Satsuki dibuat kaget dengan sebuah tulisan yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegub sedemikian kencang bahkan membuatnya lupa untuk menghirup oksigen.

'_**Marry me**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daiki duduk di sofa ruang keluarga Momoi. Sebenarnya ia terlihat amat gelisah bila diperhatikan baik-baik. Demi apapun, seumur-umur ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu dan dia melakukannya kepada Satsuki. Ah, malam yang gila. Belum lagi senyum meledek penjual es krim yang biasa berlangganan dengannya terpatri jelas setelah ia memesan es krim yang baru dibuat dengan sebuah tulisan memalukan di sana.

Ia menepuk jidatnya. Rasanya ia ingin kabur ke rumah orang tuanya dan bersembunyi di belakang kaki Ibunya—persis seperti saat ia masih kecil. Sungguh, ini hal paling memalukan namun momen yang paling membuatnya uring-uringan tidak jelas bila ia menahannya terlalu lama.

"Eh?"

Daiki tersentak kaget saat merasakan sepasangan lengan memeluk bahunya dari belakang, apalagi saat merasakan sebuah kepala dengan rambut panjang berwarna khas berpangku pada bahu kirinya.

"_Aho_! Kau pasti malu sekali di tempat es krim tadi," bisik Satsuki tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk membalas tatapan Daiki yang meliriknya dari samping.

"Kubilang aku tidak akan seperti Tetsu, lebih baik aku memberikan tulisan berbobot. Kau tidak butuh tulisan _winner_, karena kau akan selalu menjadi _winner_ untukku—duh, kenapa aku ngomong begini, ya?"

"Pffft! Dasar Aho-_mine_!" ledek Satsuki sambil meredam tawanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Daiki yang membalasnya dengan menepuk puncak kepalanya.

Taruhan ini sepertinya tidak terlalu menjengkelkan sekarang, huh?

**Tamat**


End file.
